


26 Moments In Howard Stark's Life

by Mysana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A great man - not a good one, Alcoholism, And Rehab, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dark, Deathfic, Dying Moments, Gen, Hero Worship, Howard Stark Has Issues, Howard Stark Needs a Hug, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard tried to be good, Howard was broken, Howard's POV, Howard-centric, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Jarvis is the best, Kid Tony, Kidfic, Like father like son, Neglect, Parental Love, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Violence against Children, bad choices, geniuses are stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 26 times that Howard remembers as he bleeds out in a burning car. </p><p>Anthony is in all of them. Because Anthony is Howard's son, and he loves him. More than anything else (but that doesn't make him a good father).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Anthony Edward Stark

Anthony Edward Stark would always be greatest thing that ever happened to him. Anthony was born on a cold May day. He was born screaming - although maybe all babies were that way. Howard would remember with vivid clarity the moment. He was sitting at work, he knew his wife was in labour, but he also knew that she had already had three stillbirths. He felt coldly detached, and was making good progress on his report. 

The phone rang.

“It’s a boy.” Three words. Howard felt an icy dagger run through him. Why wasn’t he in the hospital? Why wasn’t he with his son? 

Howard Stark held his son for the first time when he was three hours old. Howard looked at the face of the ugly child, at his red cheeks and pink gums. Howard felt a feeling that he could not describe properly. He imagined this was what love was like. But how would he know? He knew the feelings of lust and possession, he knew the feeling of sacrifice. This was something else entirely. He would die for S.H.I.E.L.D, but he would live everyday in agony to give Anthony a chance.

Howard promised that he would stop drinking. That he would teach Anthony everything he knew. That he would be a good father. (Later he would look back on his broken promise and shrug, so what.) (Later still, this moment would fill him with regret.) That, however, is not this moment. In this moment, Howard Stark learns the feelings of parental love for Anthony Edward Stark, and it is the greatest moment of his life. (Though not the happiest, it was far too confusing.)

Anthony Edward Stark. The best thing to ever happen to Howard Anthony Walter Stark until the day he died.


	2. B - Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were meant to be two very important things to happen that day. Howard would spend the day in the workshop with Anthony, and Howard would give Anthony his birthday present. 
> 
> Instead two different, very important things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will no doubt have a ton of editing mistakes since it's just me. Let me know what you think.

Anthony’s 6th birthday party. It was cold, like it was every year. Howard was frustrated. There had been some problems at work, some threats, nothing of importance. The government had taken the chance for a full inspection. They wouldn’t find anything, but it was still annoying. 

Anyway.

Anthony was a worryingly quiet child. Howard had been trying as best he could to tell Anthony to speak out. Tell people what he wanted. Anthony, however, seemed to fear that his words would…. Come back to bite him almost. Howard knew that couldn’t be it. Anthony had finally, finally asked one thing. 

“Please will you come to my birthday party, Sir?”

The words were so painfully polite. So quiet. So shy. It made Howard furious. So, he said yes and had a drink of scotch. The good stuff. It made him feel less scared - to drink. He worried less about fucking Anthony up. So at 10:30am on May 29th 1976, Howard Stark drank an entire glass of scotch and went down stairs. 

There were meant to be two very important things to happen that day. Howard would spend the day in the workshop with Anthony, and Howard would give Anthony his birthday present. 

Instead two different, very important things happened. The first was that Howard got a call. A Very Important Call. Capitalised. The second, was that someone would kidnap Anthony, and Howard wouldn’t be able to save him. 

Howard sat down at the dining table and was only there a moment when Jarvis came in to inform him that Anthony was in the kitchen and would be joining him in a moment. Jarvis turned to leave when the phone rang. Jarvis answered and when Anthony came in speaking loudly Howard told him to be quiet. Jarvis had that look on his face when he was unhappy. 

“Sir, it is Ms. Carter. She says it’s urgent.” Howard stood, ruffled Anthony’s hair and said,

“Tell her I’ll be there in moment.” Then Howard crouched down and looked his son in the eyes. Howard could see as the realisation dawned on Anthony’s face. “Anthony, sometimes, a man - a businessman - misses things he doesn’t want to for reasons of business. It is something you shall understand better as you grow older. I hope I’ll be able to work with you today, however I have to take care of this.” Anthony nodded solemnly and Howard felt pride blossom in his chest. His son. “I want you go into my workshop today, if I can’t be there. Only go if I’m not home by dinner. Do you understand - not until after dinner.” Anthony nodded again. “Then, I want you to go in with Jarvis and look in the wrapped box. It’s for your birthday.” Anthony gave a small smile and Howard ruffled his hair again. “You be good.” Howard stood and took the phone. 

He never said the words, “I love you.” He thought it would be repetitive. Useless. Obvious. All things Howard Stark hated. 

Peggy spoke quickly and quietly. Something had gone very very wrong. Someone had been selling weapons under the table and he was being framed. She sounded like she believed him when he said he hadn’t but he wasn’t sure he could trust her - or anyone else. He acted as though he did though. 

The next 8 hours were a blur. Masses of information to sort through, trails to find. Money to retrieve. It was only when the phone rang for the third time in 5 minutes that Howard came out of his thoughts. It was Jarvis. 

“Young Master Stark is missing. The police think he has been kidnapped.” Howard barely processed the words - not really. The information went in, but the emotional reaction didn’t come. The consequences didn’t register. 

“We have a Stark Industries branch to take care of that right?” It was a rhetorical question. This was the third time Anthony had been kidnapped. The first two times he hadn’t been gone an entire hour. The third had taken 5 hours because the kidnappers had access to an airplane. Howard himself had gotten kidnapped a couple of times. “Don’t call me until you have him. I mean it, Jarvis. This thing with SI is bad. Someone’s been giving the Russians missiles.” Howard hung up and returned to his work. 

Maybe it was Howard’s fault. Maybe. He had fallen into the void of knowledge. Everything else became erelivant. He didn’t eat, or drink, or sleep. He found the guy. He found the money. He found the missiles. He invented new missiles. He didn’t notice the lack of phone calls.

Three days later he arrived back at the mansion. (When he needed to focus for long periods of time he would leave the house or Jarvis would interrupt him.) It was only when he entered the house and realised that it was completely dark. And empty. It was like casket. 

Howard would say that Shell Shock was something that happened to other people. He knew most people pretended it didn’t exist so the fact that he did too wasn’t too odd. He had never actually fought. But he had been the best civilian pilot that the Allies had. He had seen horrific things. He had gotten good at seeing when a situation was bad. That’s why the sound of someone approaching had him on edge. 

“Mr. Stark?” It was a high voice, quiet, soft. Apologetic.

“Yes?” Howard asked gruffly. 

“Mr. Jarvis asked me to tell you that he was at the hospital. The secure one. He said you would know what that meant.” Howard nodded. He did. The secure hospital meant that one of the Starks were in it. It meant that they were hurt quite badly. Howard left. 

The hospital was bright and loud, providing a juxtaposition to Jarvis’ cold silence. Anthony.

His sweet, quiet Anthony. His son. His idiot of a son had gotten himself blown up trying to escape. No, not trying. Succeeding. He was covered in burns though. He had internal bleeding and had been unconscious since he’d been found. Someone had been sent to kill Howard and his team had taken care of it. The two things were connected. Howard found that it was hard to think. He needed to eat. He needed to sleep. 

“Jarvis. New York isn’t safe for Anthony. I want him in a boarding school. Far away. Make it happen quietly. And… put a tracking chip in his spine. That way… next time…” Howard didn’t finish the sentence. He left.

When Anthony woke up he couldn’t remember what happened. Not really. He knew he’d been kidnapped. That he’d gotten himself out. That Howard never came to see him before he’d been packed in a car and driven far away. Anthony knew that he’d missed his birthday. He didn’t know that he’d been in a coma for three weeks. That Howard had sat by his bed day and night until Stark Industries was on the verge of collapse. That Howard had cried. (Just once. In the middle of the night.) 

Howard said goodbye to his son as he woke up. Howard decided that distance would be safer. Being close meant that if something happened to Howard then Anthony would be destroyed, like Howard was now. Howard decided that he would leave some letters for Anthony, but until he was old enough to understand… Well… Boys needed their independance.


	3. C - Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard didn't see Anthony much, but when he did, he made sure to mention Captain America.

Howard accepted that he was not a good person. That wasn’t his job. His job was to serve his country by keeping it supplied with the best weapons available. However, he wanted his son to understand what a good man looked like. So, every summer, Howard Stark looked for Captain America. (Well… he sent an expedition, he was getting on in years and couldn’t afford to spend months in Canadian water.) Sure, he wanted his old buddy back, but mostly he wanted Anthony to meet him. To understand what a truly good person looked like. 

As time went on, and Howard failed to find the plane he spoke to Anthony about Captain America more. He told the story of Captain America’s first real mission. He wanted Anthony to understand that Howard had been there too, that Anthony’s father had done SOMETHING. Even if it was small. Howard wanted his son to be proud of him. 

The downside to all this was that Howard found himself thinking of his old friend more. And more. And more. And it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. So he drank when he told Anthony these stories - it made it easier. 

Howard remembered one night. It was near the end of summer and Anthony would be going back to school in a few days. Howard had had a long day and had a drink in his hand. He sat in his study and had Jarvis collect Anthony. 

“Anthony, I want you to understand that Captain America - he was my greatest accomplishment.” (That was a lie, it was actually Anthony, but it wouldn’t due to give him an inflated sense of self worth.) “Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was the greatest man I’ve ever met. Anyway.” Howard looked at his son. He was 10 now. Old enough to understand. “Have a seat.” Anthony sat down, he looked uncomfortable. “Have a drink, just between you and me mind. And only because I know you’re old enough now to understand what I’m about to tell you.” Anthony took the tumbler that Howard offer and had a sip. Anthony coughed several times then took another sip before handing it back. “That’s my son.” Howard smiled.

It had been hard to spend time with Anthony, so much to do at SHIELD and at Stark Industries. So little time for Anthony. He loved his son anyway, and was glad that Anthony understood. 

“Let’s see… We were…” Howard thought for a minute. “We were in Paris at the time. It had been quite the week. The Howling Commandos had nearly died and there was no one to pick them up from Paris except for me. So, I head over there with Aunt Peggy, only to find that they’d all gone to a whore house! Well, your Aunt Peggy, who was sweet on Steve, well, she was mad as I’ve ever seen her. So, we go up into the establishment and Peggy looks about ready to kill Steve.” Howard chuckled at the memory. 

“It turns out, the whore house was a cover for an Allied base and Peggy had just gone in and insulted a number of undercover spies AND she had yelled at Steve for being a no-good liar. Then! Steve explained it to her and apologised! Even though Peggy was the one in the wrong.” Howard smiled and looked at Anthony. Howard couldn’t read the look on the boys’ face. “Understand boy, Steve Rogers was a good man.” 

“The best.” Anthony stood up abruptly.

“I don’t care about Captain America!” His voice quivered a bit and Howard felt an unholy anger rise within him.

“You don’t care about Captain America! You don’t deserve to know about him! You are a spoiled child and I am trying my very best to make sure you know what a good man looks like.”

“Right, ‘cause I’d never find one in this house!” Anthony shouted and stormed out. Howard felt himself deflate. He couldn’t disagree with that. He decided to give Anthony the Captain America comics, but never mention him explicitly again. (He didn’t notice the twisted anger he felt at the time, though he later blamed it for the relationship he developed with Anthony.)

Anthony didn’t need to like his father. Howard just needed Anthony to be smart enough to survive and happy enough to work for it. That’s what he told himself at least. Anthony didn’t need to like his father. 

Howard never mentioned the way that Steven cheated at cards. Or the fact that his best friend, Bucky Barnes, swore like a mad son-of-a-bitch. Howard never mentioned all those things that made the Howling Commandos people, instead of just heroes. Maybe that was what he forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've got no Beta - I'm very sorry for any and all mistakes. If you mention them I'll fix 'em.


	4. D - Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for child abuse (non-descriptive).

If you had asked Howard when everything went wrong he would laugh and ask you what had gone wrong. But, if he was drunk enough and he liked you enough he would lean over until the sharp, pungent smell of alcohol was overwhelming. Then he would say, in a voice not quite a whisper (it was too quiet),

“When James Buchanan Barnes fell off the train.”

Because that was it wasn’t it? Howard may not have been all that close with the Howling Commandos, they fought together, he just supplied them; they were still the closest things he had to friends. So Bucky fell and Howard started to mourn. Then Steve Rogers fell and Howard hurt, but he was still with the Commandos. They were together. Then the war was won. But had it really? At such a high cost could it really be called a win? Because, the Commandos fell and Howard was alone. 

The answer for Howard (at least if anyone asked) was: yes. He was rich, or rather, richer. That didn’t him less lonely though. It didn’t make the pain hurt any less. What it did mean, was that he never had to work again - not if he didn’t want to. He did anyway because there was nothing else in his life. 

This was really the start of it.

When you have a man who has PTSD (or shell shock at the time), who has no support network, things go badly. No one noticed at first of course. Sure, maybe Howard’s work was always done early - but that was a good thing. Sure, maybe no one saw him for weeks on end, but he was busy and they weren’t close (not anymore). Sure, maybe when he was seen he looked a little odd, but he wasn’t the only one who had to re-adjust to peace. He would get over it. (Right?)

Howard started to drink a bit more.

The first indicator that there was a problem was when the work started coming in smelling like booze. Strong booze. When the papers had brown stains from scotch. When the handwriting started to shake. 

This is where the memory cuts off. Not because things changed, but because nothing did. If anyone noticed they didn’t do anything. 

Howard drank a lot. 

Time passed.

Howard continued to drink a lot.

Then things changed. 

Howard realised he needed an heir. He chose a beautiful young woman young enough to be his daughter. She made a charity and he funded it. They had a kid. (After multiple near successes.) Maria and Howard stopped talking. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other - they didn’t know each other. The mission had been accomplished. (The child was mostly forgotten.)

Howard loved Anthony. Dear god, he loved Anthony so much it hurt. 

But Howard was a man in constant pain. Stuck in 1944. So he worked until he passed out. He drank until he forgot. He took all the emotions, the good and the bad, and hid them away deep inside himself. 

Anthony Stark grew up with memories of a cold man. And yes, Howard was cold. Not because he disliked Anthony, but because he was frozen in time. Lost. Anthony Stark grew up with a workaholic. Anthony would never want for anything (except a family) because of this. Anthony Stark grew up with an alcoholic. (It only happened a few times. It was never that bad.) Howard was not a pleasant drunk. He was sad, lost, and angry. 

Anthony was sad, lonely, and angry.

At 15 years old, Anthony had touched this father a total of 10 times. Howard used to regularly ruffle Anthony’s hair, but Anthony never returned it. Then, at 15, Anthony was leaving for university. He celebrated the only way he knew how - he drunk. 

This was Howard’s fault. 

Howard used to give Anthony a small drink to celebrate. He would say,

“A small drink, for a small boy.” (It had meant to be sweet, kind. Instead Anthony became concerned about his height.)

So now, on the night of Anthony’s celebration, Anthony decided that he was not small. So he wouldn’t drink like it. Then he downed an entire glass of scotch.

At this point in time Howard was stumbling into his office. Howard was grabbing for his scotch and finding it missing. 

The rest of the memory is too fuzzy to understand. 

Anthony had a bruise on his cheek, (and on his arm, and on his back ) for this first day of university. For the first day of university Anthony’s knuckles were bloody and Howard had a bruise on his chest that he didn’t remember getting. The saddest part was that Anthony turned his count up to 11. He had touched his father 11 times. 

Howard drank a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. E - Edwin Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwin was Anthony's father more than Howard ever could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much a trigger warning as a vague warning of really bad father/child relationship.

Howard didn’t have the words available to him to describe Edwin Jarvis. Perhaps it would be easiest to say that Edwin was closer to Howard than anyone else ever was. But that wasn’t just it. Howard trusted Edwin (who had gone by Jarvis for most of his life). Howard had always wondered why the man had seemed so surprised when he had given Anthony over to Jarvis to look after. Maybe Jarvis was too busy to look after him? (Howard had wondered this at the time but had decided that Jarvis could delegate.)

Howard remembered one memory in particular. It had been Christmas time. A cold time of year in the Stark household. Warmed only by the simmering rage within the Stark men. Anthony was 15 and had a girl with him for Christmas dinner, much to Howard’s disgust. The girl was a whore (in a non-literal fashion). She would undoubtedly sell the story to the papers but there was nothing Howard could do until it happened. The boy was too fragile; Anthony had to learn the truth about women like this. 

Howard had taken a sip (swig) of scotch and gestured for the server to give some to Anthony. 

“To celebrate your first Christmas at M.I.T. How is your business class going?” Howard smiled and watched as Anthony took a nervous sip of scotch and wince.

“I changed to a couple of technology and robotics classes. They’re way better.” Anthony said, his voice was loud and brash and his face was a good as a screw you to Howard. “I- I started building -”

Howard took a deep breath and thought out how to say this in a way that would get through Anthony’s thick teenaged skull. Howard felt red hot rage burn through him. Howard opened his mouth to start before remembering the girl. Howard turned and looked at the 17 year old girl with more boobs than brain.

“Get out of my house and don’t come back. You and my son are done.” His voice was cold as if he was saving every drop of anger for Anthony. (Howard didn’t notice this). The girl stood and left without a word. (Howard hadn’t noticed it but she had winked and smiled and left to spend the money Anthony had paid her to come to dinner.)

“You don’t get to make that choice Howard - it’s my life!”

“So I’m Howard now? Is that it? No! You are a Stark. You are my son and it might be your life but it’s under my control for now. You have no money! That whore will sell your story, let me tell you.” Howard took another sip (swig). He took a bite of the steak, it was perfect, yet it tasted like dust as he thought about his son. 

“I don’t care if she sells the story! I know it’s a risk! But at least I’m happy!”

“Happy?! Will you be happy when you’re screwed over by your business partner because you don’t know shit?”

“I’d rather be screwed over than a sad old man like you!” With that Anthony stood up and left despite Howard’s insistence that he stayed. 

Howard later walked by the kitchen when he saw Jarvis hugging Anthony. Howard made a note that Anthony’s spine was not made of iron. Despite his best attempts.

Howard was jealous of Jarvis sometimes. 

He remembers seeing Jarvis laugh with Anthony in the bath. 

He watched Jarvis tend to Anthony’s ‘boo boo’.

He stood to the side while Jarvis waved Anthony off to school.

Jarvis was much more Anthony’s father than Howard and they both knew it. 

The only difference was that Howard thought that this was for the best… this way Anthony wouldn’t develop Howard’s bad habits. 

It was worth the sacrifice of Anthony’s love. 

It was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this chapter and it took forever to right - please give me feedback!
> 
> Let me know of anything you want to include 'cause I make them up as I go. 
> 
> Please comment!!!


	6. F - Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HAPPY CHAPTER! Anyway... Howard knew he wasn't a good father. But he couldn't help but feel proud when Anthony showed evidence of following in his father's footsteps.

Howard knew he was not the _ideal_ father. He was too busy and lacked the ability to pretend that he knew what the scribble was supposed to represent. He figured he had succeeded if Anthony learned to create. 

And honestly, Howard wasn’t always a bad father. Howard remembered when Anthony started sneaking into his workshop. Admittedly he’d been upset at first… but.. He’s moved past it. He had taken 3 year old Anthony and set him on the top of the worktable so he could see and cleared the table. 

Then, Howard took out a couple of pieces and explained in the smallest words he could what each one was. Piece by piece Howard showed Anthony how to build a circuit board. Then he explained what a circuit board could be used for. He showed Anthony his most recent work (of the non-Top Secret variety). Then he took Anthony back to the main part of the house and told him to come back next week. 

Anthony came back next week to a new surprise. Howard had put in a side room. In it there was a small table and a couple of pieces for Anthony to work with. Howard showed Anthony how to draw blueprints. (However, Anthony didn’t really understand, so Howard just told Anthony he could try again when he was older.) 

For the sake of this moment, Howard forgot about the time that Anthony got hurt due to his neglect. He ignored the times they yelled or ignored each other. Howard ignored the norm and focused on the special moments.

When Anthony was 4 he came into Howard’s workshop and quietly said,

“Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Be quick Anthony, I am very busy. What is it?”

“I build a circuit board, Sir.” Anthony said, holding out a small and well, childish, looking circuit board. (Still better than Hammer Tech though.) Howard crouched down despite his protesting back. 

“Hmm. I see.” Howard said, looking at it carefully. Then Howard looked Anthony in his eyes and said, “Good job, Anthony. Now, do you want to do it better?” Anthony, who had blushed at the comment smiled and nodded. Howard paused, Anthony was too old to sit on the table now - his son was an inventor. 

A creator. 

Like father, like son. And Howard had never been so proud of an act of his son. Howard loved Anthony for just existing, but this, this made Howard proud in a way he had never felt before. 

Howard called for Jarvis to bring in a stool for Anthony. Then he cleaned off his desk (it could wait for just a moment). Then he showed Anthony how to increase the capacity and improve the speed (it was the little things.) It wasn’t much, but it was a little bit. It may have only been 15 minutes but it was nice to connect with his son. 

Unfortunately Mr.Stark had deadlines so Anthony had to go pretty soon after. 

This day though, it was one of Howard’s best. Probably second only to the day of Anthony’s birth. 

Howard wondered why he’d never told Anthony this. 

Oh well. It was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! As always, thank you for reading. Please kudos or comment - it means a ton to me! 
> 
> Let me know what you want to see and what you think of my interpretation. Obviously all these characters belong to Marvel but enjoy looking at the different ideas of each character. 
> 
> What did you think of having a happy chapter? Did you think it was happy?
> 
> Finally, I write and edit this all myself so please let me know if I've made a mistake so I can fix it.


	7. G - Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard always knew that if he wasn't the smartest, his empire would fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to guest WELP and user somanyfeels for your comments! It made my week! :) Also this chapter was inspired by another fic that I cannot remember the name of, so if someone know please just drop me a link and I'll add it to the 'inspired by' section.

Howard Stark was a self made man. He created a city using nothing but genius and determination. He always knew that if there was someone smarter than him, then his empire would fall. It was a fear that the man carried with him his whole life. 

Perhaps that’s why things played out like they did. 

When Anthony was.. What? 14? 15? (Howard could never remember, for all his genius.) Anthony was abducted. It was nothing new. What was new was that there was no ransom. 

It was not a good week. 

Howard barely slept, every moment was spent looking for clues. Trying to trace the chip he’d implanted. All it said was that Anthony was still at M.I.T. (Oh that’s right, it had happened just after Anthony started school.) Howard had even called in help from SHIELD. 

Seeing Peggy again… it had hurt… She looked alive. Happy even. While Howard was busy looking for That-Goddamn-Fool-Of-A-Son. (He was so scared for Anthony. So, very, very scared.)

Then, there was an explosion in one of the basements in M.I.T. (It was labeled a gas leak.) And there was Anthony. Howard had been in a meeting with the up and coming Agent Nick something-or-other when Anthony limped into the room. (Howard failed to notice this. But he did notice that Agent Nick was _black_.) (For some reason he forgot that Gabe Jones, _one of Howling Commandos_ , was also black.)

“We are trying to discern, Mr. Stark, why Anthony was abducted.”

“Dad-”

“They wanted my money obviously.”

“Dad-”

“Then why didn’t they request a ransom.”

“Dad!”

“Not now Anthony-”

“They weren’t looking for your money. They wanted weapons.”

“Anthony, I said not now. Anyway, they didn’t ask for weapons - not that I would have given them any.”

“No, I mean they wanted me to make weapons for them.”

“Why would they want you?”

“Because.” Anthony paused, “I could’ve you know. They wanted me to improve one of your guns. I could have if I wanted to. The grip is too smooth, it’s hard to grip, and-”

Anthony flinched as one of Howard’s scotch bottles shattered on the floor behind him. (Anthony noted that if Howard’s aim had been a quarter of an inch to the left he would now be blind.)

“Get. Out.”

The plans for the improved Stark Weapons were sent to Howard the next day and were in the patent office by the end of the week. They were out in quantity less than a year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit dark. BTW it was totally Agent Nick Fury. I know that in Marvel Comic Cannon he was part of the original Howling Commandos and has a super solider equivalent in him but I've decided to ignore it. Also I know it's a bit short, I'm working on three other stories as well at the moment so my time is a bit squished. 
> 
> Would you guys rather read a Spideypool fic or a Loki makes troubles for the Avengers fic next? 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what I should do next and such. Even just dropping by to say 'hi' is awesome! Love you guys!


End file.
